Woopie
Woopie is a female Wooper. She is a shiny one, so naturally she looks a bit like Ploxl or other pink Axolotls in Mascotia. She resides at Spond. Biography Name Wooper Nickname Woopie Gender Female Birthplace Spond Personality Young and energetic, she has a life to live. However, she is often seen swimming in Spond. She doesn't like strangers. Though she is Level 5, she is actually 11 years old, since levels don't determine age. She doesn't train often, and in fact, can't even take down Iris in a fight without a strategy. Moveset Earthquake Woopie causes the ground to shake and cause an Earthquake. Everyone around Woopie gets hurt, exept those who can fly or naturally levitate. This is her strongest attack, because since she is a ground type, it's power is 150 instead of 100. Waterfall Woopie charges at the opponent and releases water, and slams into her opponent. People who use fire normally take more damage from this. This is her second strongest attack, because since she is a water type, it's power is 120 instead of 80. Sludge Wave Woopie fires a poisonous wave of sludge at her enemy. It has a chance to poison her foe. It is her third strongest attack, because since she isn't poison typed, it's power stays at 95. Amnesia Woopie's defeses against energy based attacks raises. It doesn't do damage, so it is, technically, her weakest attack. Parents Mother A Quagsire named Gelle. She still lives. Father A Quagsire named Urnai. He still lives. History She was born in the year 2000. Her parents were two friendly Quagsire. Her father's name was Urnaie and her mother's was Gelle. They wanted her to quickly learn how to survive in the world incase of danger, so by the time she was 4, they were training her like mad. By the time she was 8, when she was level 5, they stopped training her and acted like a normal familly. They let her wander and roam Mascotia since she promissed to come home every once in a while. After a month of wandering, she met Enaro and Iris. Iris, oddly enough, was teaching Enaro how to carve rocks. Technically, they were sharpening their claws and Enaro was learning something. When they met Woopie, they introduced themselves, and they quickly became friends. However, Woopie didn't realize that Enaro was only 0 years old untill she asked her. She was shocked, and asked how she was so smart. Enaro replied with, "Must of been one of the curses when I was a child." Enaro taught Woopie about everyone in Mascotia that she knew. Woopie was frightened when Enaro was explaining the past of Xylaie, even though when she finished explaining she said that Xylaie was no longer like that. Enaro then explained the places in Mascotia, including Anger's giant Space Market. They then roamed Mascotia together, going to Woopie's house every once in a while due to her promiss. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Friends Enaro Iris Neutral To(s) Everyone who isn't a friend or enemy. Enemies People that attack her first. Trivia -Woopie, unlike most woopers, doesn't make a blank stare with a smile, which would be creepy to see in real-life. -Woopie's Randomocity Fruit effect is that she goes mental and turns green. Her tail becomes very poisonous and she will use the poisons from her tail to randomly use Sludge Wave on people, and it will always poison the target. However, Enaro just uses her powers to heal them before the poisons do anything bad. Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Amphibian Category:Pokemon